Little Angels
by LittleMissBones
Summary: Those two words shocked the entire squad. Daddy! DADDY! First CI fic. BA. NEW CHAPTER FINALLY POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**:My first CI fiction! Yay! Anywhos, this plot bunny came into my head whenever I was watching a CI episode one day. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: YES, I OWN THEM! THEY ARE ALL MINE! MWAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Dick Wolf enters and hits my head with heavy book groan…ok, I DON'T own them. Happy? Only Jacob, Regina, and Alice belong to me. Don't steal them, kapeesh?

The uniform was wondering if the day could get any worse. His six-month-old son had spit up on his uniform, he didn't have any clean shirts, and there was an accident on the highway, causing him to be late to work. He groaned as he checked his watch. _8:15. Crap,_ he thought as he pulled into the parking lot of 1PP, _could this day get any worse? I really need that pay raise!_ It was then he noticed the two small girls standing outside the station. _That's odd, _he thought._ Who would leave two little girls outside of the station? Unless…maybe they were abducted and the perp decided to leave them here. I'll go ask them._ After the uniform parked his car, he went over to the girls.

"Hi, my name is Jacob and I'm a police officer. What are your names?"

The taller girl looked up at Jacob. She had brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, and looked like she was between the ages of seven and ten. She glared at him before replying, "Mommy said we're not allowed to talk to strangers."

The smaller girl noticed Jacob as well. She, like her sister, had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, was wearing glasses, had pale skin, and looked to be between the ages of four and six. The girl whispered to her sister, "But Gina, he said he was a police officer. See, he had a badge like daddy does!" She then turned to Jacob and said happily, "My name is Alice Alexandra and I'm four years old. And this is my sister, Regina Scarlett, and she's seven."

Jacob smiled and nodded. "So, Alice Alexandra, what's your last name?"

At this Alice shrugged. She turned to Regina and asked her, but Regina wouldn't say anything. She just kept looking at an envelope she was holding in her hand. Jacob tried to get Regina to give him the envelope, but she wouldn't budge. Jacob tried his best, but after asking her five times it was clear she wasn't going to give him the envelope.

"Regina, please, just give the envelope to me and it can help us find your mommy."

"NO, mommy said I'm supposed to give it to DADDY!" the girl responded.

"Well, where is your daddy, sweetheart?"

"He's a police officer, like you!" Alice piped up. "Mommy said he works in major…major…"

"Major Case?" Jacob finished.

"Yes, that's what mommy told us," Regina said with a smile. "Our daddy is a police officer and he works in Major Case."

It was then Jacob decided what to do. "Ok, girls," he told them, "give me your hands and I'll take you up to the squad room."

----

Detective Alexandra Eames's desk

Major Case Squad

8:35 AM

----

Eames had been having a pretty boring day, so she was happy as she saw her friend in uniform enter the squadroom, clutching the hands of two small girls. She loved kids, none more so than her nephew, so she was more than happy to inquire about the children who were standing next to Jacob.

"Hey Jake," she called as she waved him over. She smiled at the little girls clutching Jacob's hands. "I didn't know you and Kathryn had daughters."

"Who, these two?" Jacob asked. "No, I found them standing outside the police station. They said their dad works here." It was then Eames noticed the envelope in Regina's hand. She sent Jacob away, but not before giving him her bleach pen. "For that little present from Thomas," she said, nodding at the stain.

Jacob thanked her for the pen and bid the girls good-bye. "I'll see you around," he said as he left for guard duty.

Eames turned towards the girls. "My name is Alex. What are your names?"

The older one turned to her. "Are you a police officer?" she asked.

Eames smiled. Kids asked her questions like that all the time. "Why yes, I am. See, here's my badge," she said, pulling out her badge and showing it to them.

"You're just like daddy!" Alice said happily. "My name is Alice Alexandra."

Eames smiled at the cute little girl. _Oh, if their parents are dead, I so want to adopt them,_ she thought. "That's a pretty name sweetheart." She turned to the other one as she lifted Alice into her lap. "And what's your name?" she asked.

"Regina," the girl responded.

"That's a beautiful name, Regina. Could you tell me about the envelope you're holding?"

As Regina began to explain to Eames that the envelope was for her daddy, little Alice sat in Eames's lap and looked around the squadroom excitedly. She saw new people, heard new words like "homicide", "robbery", and "Captain is not gonna be too happy about this", and she smelled new-and strange-smells. But then she heard the sound of a door being opened. Twisting so she could see around Eames's arm, she notice two men walking out of the captain's office. She recognized one of them! Daddy! Daddy was really here, like mommy said! Happily, she jumped out of Eames's arms and ran to him, happily screaming "Daddy!! DADDY!!"

All of Major Case turned towards the sound of little girl running to the captain's office. They were, in the very least, confused. However, some were opening up their wallets, in an attempt to gain a little extra bet money on whose love child that was.

The two men outside the office heard them too. Alice immediately ran up to the one who was more confused. "Daddy!" she cried, wrapping her arms around the man's legs.

Alice felt two strong hands lifting her up and placing her on the man's hip. Noticing Regina had begun running towards them as well, the man turned to his daughter and asked, "Alice, what are you and Regina doing here?"

**A/N**: Dum dum dummmm!!! Oh, how I LOVE torturing readers with evil cliffies! Go ahead and review! (And guess who daddy dearest is as well!)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Wow. Little did I know how popular this fic would become. Over 10 reviews!! That's WAY better than my other one! Thank you for all the lovely compliments! On guesses: people REALLY want the father to be Logan, and for Bobby and Alex to get together. I'm surprised. Enjoy chapter two!

**DISCLAIMER**: Same old, same old. Dick Wolf owns everything, whilst I, the inferior being, own nothing.

The entirety of the Major Case Squad looked on in shock as one Detective Robert O. Goren lifted the little girl who was yelling "Daddy!" onto his hip and asked her softly, "Alice, what are you and Regina doing here?" Yes, the entire squad was in complete and utter shocked silence. There was not a sound made as the other girl, who they assumed to be Regina, ran up to him and handed him an envelope. Yet no one was more surprised than Alex Eames. She could not believe that her partner would hide something as big as "I-have-two-daughters-and-never-decided-to-tell-you." _Why would he hide something that big from me?_, she thought._ I'm his partner, dammit!! I have a right to know these things. _However, she stayed in shocked silence.

Bobby was painfully aware that the squad was staring at him and his daughters. He turned and looked at Ross, who was wearing an expression of utter shock, surprise, and disbelief. He knew he would have to explain himself sooner than later. Bobby then looked at Alex who, like Ross, was wearing an expression of utter shock, surprise, and disbelief. Yet he saw in her eyes the hurt that also accompanied the sudden arrival of his daughters.

"Well, Goren, are you going to just stand there or introduce your girls?" Ross's voice snapped Bobby out of his reverie. Well, if he was going to have Ross meet them, better now than later. Turning, he nodded to Regina and Alice, who suddenly became very shy and buried their faces into their father's leg and shoulder. Bobby nodded towards the captain's office. Ross understood, seeing as his kids would probably have reacted the same way. As Goren gratefully lead his kids into his office, Ross looked around the squadroom. They were still gawking at Goren and his kids. Ross sighed. This would be around the rest of the 1PP by lunch. Oh well, it was Goren's problem.

"Back to work, everyone. Eames, my office, now."

As the other officers scrambled back to whatever they had been doing, Alex went into Ross's office, where Bobby was already sitting and silently reading the mysterious letter that Regina had handed him, holding his oldest in his lap, while Alice looked out of the windows excitedly. Alex sat down, not even looking at Bobby. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice Ross enter the room and sit down.

"Well, Goren, you have some serious explaining to do."

Bobby sighed, and then sent Regina over to Alice. This was not going to be easy for him, but better get it off his chest. "Her name was Grace. She and I went to college together, and dated briefly. Nine years ago, we met up in a restaurant and decided to give it another go. Two years later, we had Regina. Things began to get harder after that, with our jobs and all. We nearly broke up a few times, but stayed together for Regina's sake. Then she had Alice when Regina was almost four. We just drifted after that. Six months later, we called it quits, seeing as it wasn't going to work. I tried staying in the girls' lives, but lately Grace has just been distant. She's been saying that I don't care about the girls, but I love them more than anything else in the world. Now she's saying she doesn't want them anymore and it's up to me what happens to them. That's how they got here." Bobby sighed again and put his head in his hands, grateful that it was over.

Regina ran up to him. "Daddy, why are you so sad? Did mommy hurt you?" Bobby turned at looked at her. She had the same face he had when he was concerned about something. He smiled at her. "I'm okay, sweetheart, why don't you be daddy's little helper and look after Alice for me, ok?" Regina nodded and immediately ran back to her sister, who was now busy exploring Ross's office and everything within it.

Alex took a few moments for what Bobby had said to sink in. She began to regret thinking that he was an ass for not telling her about the girls because he wanted his personal and professional lives separate. She reached over and put her hand on his shoulder, as a gesture of friendship and support. Bobby looked at her, and it pained her to see the hurt in his eyes. Of course it would hurt her to see him so upset, they were partners. But his hurt had never pained her like this.

Ross cleared his throat, and they both looked up. "So, what did that letter say?"

Bobby sighed once again. "Grace said she doesn't want the girls anymore and it was up to me what happened to them."

Ross nodded. "Take the rest of the week off, Goren. Get the girls settled down and figure out what you're going to do with them while you're at work, and then come back." As Bobby began to protest, Ross cut him off. "Regina and Alice need you more than we do now." Bobby nodded and went to collect the girls. After he had left, Ross turned to Eames. "Did he ever tell you about them?"

Alex shook her head no. "If he had, I wouldn't have been as shocked as I was this morning."

Ross nodded. "Good, because when I saw them I thought they were yours." As Alex opened her mouth in shock, Ross laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Take the rest of the day off. Help Goren with the kids, and come back tomorrow. You don't need any more shockers today. Have Logan and Falacci handle the case."

Alex nodded and left. Whenever she got outside, she knew the exact place she was going first: Bobby Goren's apartment.

**A/N**: Ah, the beginning of the B/A. Don't flee this fic because you wanted Logan to be the daddy, there will be some M/C in here as well. Sorry if Ross was a little OOC. Read and review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Ok. Whatever I said about not fleeing the fic because Logan wasn't the father apparently failed, because there weren't as many reviews this time. Still, there were some, and the author was happy. Wow, this chapter took a long time to write. Four pages! New record! So, on to chapter three!! (Plus, I finally recovered from my midterms. If my grades are good, hopefully I will get computer time, which means faster updates, which means happy readers, which means more reviews, which means a happy author, etc., etc., need I go on…)

**A/N 2**: Speaking flashbacks/thoughts are italicized. I'M SORRY IF I MAKE ANYONE ANGRY BY HAVING SOME BOBBY/OC IN HERE, BUT THEY ARE STRICTLY FLASHBACKS AND NOTHING MORE. THIS, AS I SAID BEFORE, IS B/A. (dodges flying objects) Ok, don't worry I have some B/A in here just in case you guys get unhappy.

**DISCLAIMER**: I am not Dick Wolf, nor Kathryn Erbe, nor Vincent D'Onofrio, nor anybody else of importance. If I was one of them, I would not be writing fanfiction.

Bobby gave a heavy sigh as he pulled up to his apartment building. The drive had been a short one, and the girls, as always, were well behaved. He wasn't worried about them, however. His mind was on two separate, yet equally scary thoughts. One, why had Grace abandoned the girls? She was an amazing mother. There was just no explanation for her leaving them in front of One Police Plaza and vanishing into thin air. Second, what did Eames think of him now? She was definitely pissed off at him for not telling him that he had a family to begin with. His mind was in a million different places as he parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition. _What do I do now?_, he thought. _I'm not exactly the best father in the world to begin with, how am I going to raise two girls on my own? And worse, how do I face my partner, my best friend, after she just found out that I have two loving, beautiful children, while she only has her nieces and nephew, and I've been keeping them a secret from her? What do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do?_

"Daddy? Don't worry, Alice and I will be ok. You'll go find mommy, right?" Regina's voice snapped Bobby out of his thoughts. She had the ability to know when something was wrong with him and reassure him that everything was okay. But her words didn't help this time; they only reminded him of the problems that he would have to face in the near future. The _very _near future. He turned and gave Regina a tired smile. "Don't worry, baby, daddy's going to find mommy as soon as you and Alice get reacquainted with your babies." The girls loved dolls; there were a few for each of them at each house. After mentioning this, Bobby's spirits were lifted by Alice's happy giggles.

"Silly daddy, we can't see our babies until you get us out of the car!" Alice was the happy/hyperactive child, she took strongly after Grace, though her looks suggested otherwise. Then again, it was hard to imagine not being happy or hyperactive at the age of four.

Bobby gave a truly happy grin this time; he loved it when his daughters were happy. "Okay, Alice, let's go then." After he had gotten the girls out of the car and into the apartment, Bobby leaned against the door, just watching the girls exploring the apartment, since it had been at least seven months since they had stayed there. He smiled as he saw their distinct personalities coming out as they explored.

Regina was the quiet one. It had been that way ever since she was a baby. She was a problem solver, with the uncanny knack of piecing together things you wouldn't think was connected, this was obviously inherited from him. Regina was also more quiet and shy, and constantly reminded Bobby of himself when he was younger, only more feminine and less unhappy. Her physical features were a mixture of him and Grace, Bobby remembered. She had inherited his build and body type, Grace's hair and olive-toned skin, his nose and face, Grace's ears, and his eyes. One look at Bobby and Regina, and you knew the two were father and daughter, Grace had always said. In more ways than he knew.

Alice, on the other hand, was happy and hyperactive, just like her mother. These personality traits had come shortly after her birth, when all she wanted was attention from everybody. She had the attention span of a bumble bee, than again, she was only four. Bobby couldn't blame her for wanting to explore everything within her proximity. Alice also loved learning new things and reading, one of the traits she had gotten from him, along with her ability to be a good listener most of the time. Her physical features had some differences to Regina's, she had the same eyes, hair, and face as her sister, but she had Grace's nose, build, and body type, his pale skin, and his ears. However, she also had a strange trait Grace could never figure where Alice got from: she could make witty and somewhat sarcastic (for a four-year old) comments at the appropriate moments. Bobby however thought she got that particular one from someone totally unrelated to her…Alexandra Eames, Alice's namesake.

Bobby had decided to name Alice after his partner after she had announced her surrogacy. Well, not just after she had announced it. Several days after her announcement, Grace and Bobby had been debating what to name their child (again). If it was a boy, Grace wanted Robert O. Goren, Junior, and if it was a girl, she wanted Alice Jennifer Goren. Bobby, on the other hand, wanted to name the child Matthew Lucas Goren if it was a boy. He agreed with Alice for the first name if it was a girl, but to him, Jennifer just didn't seem to cut it. Regina had just put her two cents in (she wanted Angel for a girl and Nicky for a boy), when Grace announced that her water had just broken and she needed to go to the hospital. _Now._ After a frantic scramble to drop Regina off at Grace's sister's place, they got to the hospital, where, after seventeen hours of labor which cumulated with Grace getting a c-section, their second daughter was born. Bobby had been sitting in the waiting room filling out the birth certificate (Grace was conked out on pain meds) when he saw the one person he didn't expect to see there, yet wanted to see all the same: Alex. She had been with a man and a woman he didn't recognize, but assumed they were her sister and brother-in-law. He had stared at her for a moment, taking in how the pregnancy was making her glow beautifully, when it had hit him. Alexandra. His daughter's name should be Alice Alexandra, because he wanted his girls to be as unselfish and giving (and loving) as Eames was. After filling out the birth certificate and returning it to the nurse's station (making sure Eames didn't see him), he returned to Grace's room, where he found her awake, happily holding little Alice.

Grace had looked up at him, then back at the baby. Her eyes were nearly overflowing with tears of happiness. _"She's beautiful." _

Bobby walked over and placed his arms around her, so that they were both holding the baby. _"I know," _he said as he dropped a kiss on her forehead. _"But not as beautiful as you."_

Grace smiled up at him, then back down at the baby, both of them enjoying the silence as their newborn daughter slept. After several minutes, Grace sat up with a bolt. _"She needs a name. Bobby, she needs a name!" _

Bobby slowly relaxed Grace back onto her bed. _"Don't worry; I've already taken care of it." _Grace had opened her mouth to state she was never going to have a child with him again if he had named their daughter something out of a science-fiction novel when Bobby silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. _"I named her Alice."_

Grace sighed with relief and relaxed. However, she shot back up as soon as she had relaxed. _"What about her middle name? Bobby, if you named her Padmé or Leia or something like that I swear I…"_

Bobby laughed as he silenced Grace again. _"Alexandra."_

"_Huh. Alice Alexandra Goren." _Grace commented. She looked down at Alice, up at Bobby, and down at Alice again. _"Somehow, it fits better than Alice Jennifer Goren. I like it."_

Bobby smiled. _"I'm glad."_

Grace looked up at him again. _"Hey, how did you come up with the name?"_

Bobby looked down, not wanting her to know the truth about the fact that he had been internally debating for some time whether he was in love with his partner or not and the surrogacy made him fall for said partner even more and made him want to leave Grace but he didn't because of Regina and now Alice and when he saw his partner in the hospital earlier he wanted to tell her how perfect she was when he came up with the perfect lie. _"It just came to me," _he told her. _"A beautiful baby deserves a beautiful name." _

Grace happily smiled. _"Then I'm glad." _

Bobby realized he had zoned out when he couldn't hear the girls anymore and he realized they had left the room. He was about to go into "detective mode" when happy giggling told him the girls were in the room they shared. He went to the room and opened the door, reveling on how quickly they had become used to the place again. Regina was sitting in front of her dollhouse, reorganizing the toys. Alice was playing mommy, "feeding" her favorite doll, Julia. She was rocking her and murmuring words that she thought a mommy would say to her child, and it struck Bobby once again how much she was like her mother.

Regina noticed that her father had come into the room and gave him a smile. Bobby smiled back at her, finally relaxed, when a knock at the door broke the tranquil silence.

Alice immediately looked up. "Is that mommy?"

To be continued…

Reviews are nice….they make the author happy…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Sorry about the long wait. After I posted chapter 3, I got an extreme case of writers block. Then I had a slew of other things that kept me from writing (thank you, nutso family), and now that I have a day off, I am able to write/post! Once again, thanks to my loyal readers for the wonderful reviews. Thanks for sticking with me during the long wait! Again, I am so so sorry that it took this long!

**DISCLAIMER**: If they were mine, they would have gotten together a long time ago. So would have Elliot and Olivia from SVU. As we're all waiting for those particular things to happen, then they're probably not mine. Basically, all I own are Regina and Alice, and why wouldn't I, they're so cute!

Previously on Little Angels:

_Regina noticed that her father had come into the room and gave him a smile. Bobby smiled back at her, finally relaxed, when a knock at the door broke the tranquil silence. _

_Alice immediately looked up. "Is that mommy?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby turned and looked towards the door. _It had better be, _he thought. _Mommy has some serious explaining to do. _However, he turned to Alice and replied, "Well, let's see." As Alice ran to the door, Bobby noticed that Regina hung back, slightly frightened. Thinking that it was nothing, he turned and walked towards the door, where Alice was already standing. Bobby swung open the door, and to his surprise, did not reveal Grace, but his partner, who, from the look on her face, was seriously pissed off about something, presumably him. Bobby liked at her like a deer caught in headlights. "Ea-Eames, what are you doing here?"

His fumbled comment, however, was quickly undermined by Alice's happy shriek. "Alex!" she cried, wrapping her small arms around Eames's legs. Alice then removed her arms and lifted them up. "Uppie!" she commanded. As Alex lifted Alice and placed the child on her hip, the expression on her face turned from one of "I'm going to bite your head off, Robert Goren" to one of love and concern. While she listened to Alice babble about what she had done after they had left the station to that particular moment in time when she had walked through the door, Alex almost forgot the reason she was so angry at Bobby.

Almost.

"Alice, I know that you're excited to see me, but could you leave me and your daddy alone for a few minutes please? We need to have a grown-up talk," Alex said, stressing the words _grown_ and _up_. To not hurt the child's feelings, she added "But when we're done, I'll come and see you and Regina." Having accepted this, Alice dropped out of Alex's arms and ran back into her room, where her sister was waiting. After knowing that his oldest had seen Alex's wave and she had given one in return, Bobby motioned for her to shut the door to give him and Alex some privacy. After Regina obeyed, Bobby turned back to his partner. This was not going to be pleasant, so it was better for them to get over for it now. He sighed and held out his arms. "All right, Eames, have at me."

"With pleasure," Alex returned, her words stinging like salt on an open would. "What the hell, Bobby? You think you can protect everybody? Damnit, you're my best friend! You know everything about me: Joe, my nephew, the less-than-pleasant aspects of my stint in Vice, and yet you neglect to tell me you have two daughters with some woman?! How long were you expecting to hide this? You didn't think it would come out eventually?"

"Eames, I can explain-"

"Explain what Bobby? You've had six years to explain! Six _years_, Bobby! Or maybe you didn't think I deserved to know," Alex yelled, her anger coming out in bits and pieces. But every time a piece of anger came out, a new piece easily replaced it.

"Would it help if I said I was trying to protect you?" Bobby asked. Seeing Alex's face change to one of _"What…"_, he added "Because if you guys knew about each other, and something had slipped to the mafia, and so on and so on? Eames, my girls are nothing but the world to me!" _And so are you_, he thought. "That's why. I didn't even tell Deakins!"

Alex was going to scream something back to him when a sob stopped her. Looking past her partner, who had already turned to the sound, she saw Regina watching them through her door, her eyes threatening to spill over with tears. "Please don't fight," she asked in a trembling voice. "I get scared when grownups fight."

Bobby, his mood changing, opened his arms, and Regina gratefully ran into them. Now fully realizing that his daughter had turned from her normal, happy self to a sad and scared little girl, Bobby asked her "Regina, look at me." When she had done so, Bobby asked the question now gnawing at his very soul. "Did Mommy do something to hurt you?"

A feeling of relief washed over Bobby when his daughter shook her head and said "No," in a confident voice that let him know she wasn't lying. However, that feeling washed away as quickly as it has come when Regina paused, sighed, and told him "But Nick did."

**A/N 2**: Halleluiah, that's over with! Not my best, but at least it's posted! Remember, constructive criticism is always appreciated. I'll post chapter five as soon as I've posted chapter three of my Lost fanfic!

Reviews make the author happy…


End file.
